


Wizards and Wolves

by malfoible



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He smells of wolf but not the one we're looking for." <br/>"Good thing i put a trace on him, eat your pie Draco and we'll find out where he's gone."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wizards and Wolves

Stiles recognised the two men as foreign even before they spoke but the upper class English accent was hard to miss.

He was seated at the counter in the diner waiting for takeout when the door opened and he turned his head.

Two men entered the taller one had blond hair almost to his shoulders and it was he who spoke.

"But why do they drive on the other side of the road? Why did we have to drive anyway couldn't we have flown or appar..."

"Draco sh, and why you’re complaining I don’t know, I’m the one driving. Can we just have some food then find who we came for." The shorter man cut in.

Stiles looked them over they sounded as if they were searching for someone, were they hunters, they sure didn’t look like hunters.

The tall blond was dressed quite formally in a dark suit with a long jacket over a dark shirt. The shorter man had wild messy hair, glasses and a strange lightning shaped scar on his head.  
He definitely didn't buy his clothes at the same place as the blond.  
He was wearing jeans and a strange knitted jumper with an enormous H on the front.

They sat in a booth and ordered, the one called Draco seemed excited at the range of pie on offer and the other man looked at him fondly.

"You're probably the only person who gets excited over pie."

"Well these American Muggles make so many delicious flavours. It's almost worth travelling all this way."

He leaned towards the other and fed him a forkful.  
Their eyes met and Stiles looked away for a second, these two were more than friends, they looked as if they were about to kiss.

Stiles smiled to himself remembering last time he and Derek had shared a slice of cake, the frosting had gotten everywhere and they had had to take a shower.

His takeout arrived and he left, not noticing how much interest the two strangers had in him.

"He smells of wolf. Not the one we're looking for, but he could help us find him."

"Good thing I put a trace on him then, eat your pie Malfoy and we'll see where he's gone."

At the Hale house Scott and Isaac fell on the food like starving men.

“You’ve been ages did you have to cook it yourself?” 

“There were a couple of strangers in the diner. I got distracted.”

“What kind of strangers. Hunters?” Derek asked.

“Not sure. Think they were British, bit weird looking but hey round here weird is the new normal.”

Scott and Isaac laughed but Derek looked like he was going to go into battle.  
Stiles moved closer and patted his shoulder.

” Can we wait until we are in danger before we suit up or in your case strip off?” He said, trying to lighten the mood.

Derek calmed at Stiles touch and relaxed enough to eat his food.

Derek heard the car first.” Someone’s coming.”

They were alert at once. The two boys went out back and round behind the visitor’s car and Derek with Stiles behind him opened the door.

“Can I help you?”

Stiles stepped in front of Derek.” They’re the two guys from the diner.”

Derek pulled him behind him again but Stiles stepped forward.

“Hi I’m Stiles can we help you.”

The visitors stepped out of the rental and the shorter one put out his hand.

At the same time the blond noticed the boys coming round behind him and drew a strange stick out of his pocket. Instantly both of them were caught in some kind of bind that stopped their movements.

“Malfoy. No.” 

“Relax Potter, simple bodybind spell, didn’t even use silver thread.”

Derek’s eyes glowed red with rage but Stiles put a hand on his chest.

“Look they could have hurt everyone but they didn’t, before you start ripping out throats, can we find out what they want?”

Derek growled but remained still.

 

“The young one isn’t a Were, the other one is the Alpha. Let’s get on with it Potter. If you won’t let me curse them I’m going to be so very bored.”

“Shut up Malfoy, stop showing off. Hello I’m Harry Potter this is Draco Malfoy we have come from England to catch a werewolf.”

“Any one in particular or aren’t you picky? Are you going to put him into a zoo?”

“No, No of course not. He is very violent and vicious, he has been killing innocent people. We have been tracking him for months.”

Stiles took another step forward. “I’m Stiles this is Derek.”

“You must be very powerful you calmed him, brought him back,”

Derek growled a little but his eyes lost their red rim and he looked questioningly at Harry.

“One of my godfathers was a Werewolf but he couldn’t control it. I assume you can?”

Derek nodded looking puzzled. “Why are you hunting a Were if you have family connections.”

“The one we’re hunting has no mercy, we need help to find him, we aren’t interested in you if you’re peaceful .”

“We might be able to help, but first release my pack.”

Draco flicked his wrist and the bindings around Scott and Isaac disappeared. They tried to stand but fell over.

“Draco what did you do?”

“Nothing, promise, just normal body bind maybe it shouldn’t be used on Muggles.”

“Muggles? You said that in the diner what are Muggles?”

“Non magic folk, look, do you have some chocolate. That will help them.”

“I thought that was just for Dementors.”

“Merlin, Potter did you pay no attention at school at all?”

“Bit busy keeping an eye on rogue Slytherins."

“Touche.” Draco smiled.

Derek looked bemused but Stiles ran inside and came back to feed the others some chocolate, they soon were able to stand by themselves. Harry was very apologetic.

“I’m sincerely sorry about that.”

Stiles invited them into the house despite a glowering look from Derek.

“Stop being a sourwolf we need to hear them out, please, for me.”

Derek rolled his eyes but led the way inside and they all moved to sit round the kitchen table.

“Ok what’s this all about? Who are you? What are you? How did you manage to incapacitate them?” he gestured toward the others.

“Wizard’s. We’re Wizards from England tracking a vicious criminal. We followed him here and when we saw Stiles at the diner we could tell he had some knowledge of werewolves. We don’t want to hurt any of you.”

“But we could if we wanted to, so don’t try anything.”

“Sh Draco behave.” Harry rolled his eyes.

Stiles smiled in sympathy, he looked across at Derek, he knew how hard it was when your lover was being difficult.

Stiles looked over at Derek waiting for him to speak. Derek took his time mulling over what he had heard.

“How do we know you’re Wizards and how do we know you are the good guys? Maybe you’re hunters after an innocent wolf.”

Draco looked astounded that Derek may not believe him and promptly set the pots and pans flying round the room making them dance and spin.

Harry flicked his wand and they all flew back to their places on the shelves.

Stiles looked impressed but Derek frowned then began to growl again. Stiles put his hand up to stroke Derek’s cheek. ”Will you chill.”

Harry watched them fascinated. “ How do you do that, control yourself I mean, is it because you care for him. You stop yourself from harming him.”

“Could your Godfather not control himself?”

“Most of the time he was human but the full moon sent him mad, no one could get near him.  
He never met any other Weres so he was alone. He died.” Harry finished quietly, not wanting to explain about the whole war thing. He looked down remembering.

Draco moved towards him and pulled him close kissing the top of his head and murmuring.

“He left us Teddy remember. He was a good man.” He tipped Harry’s face up and kissed him gently. 

Remembering where he was he blushed pink. “Sorry. Harry lost lots of people he cared about. Lots of people died” 

Derek looked round the table. “I know what that’s like, my whole family was wiped out by hunters, even the children, innocent people, killed.”

Stiles moved closer and Derek bent his head and tucked it into Stiles neck taking his scent. Stiles caressed his head gently and kissed his cheek.

Derek nodded “Ok. We will help. Scott you and Isaac have a run to see if you can find a scent, if you do don’t get too near, just come back here and we’ll all go together. You run north, I will run south, one hour only then you come back. Ok?”

Scott and Isaac ran off.” Will you promise not to harm Stiles if he stays here.”

“Yes of course. We will wait for you all to return. He won’t be harmed, he really is not who we’re after.”

“I’ll be fine. They are going to tell me all about wizards and magic. Now go, the sooner you find this feral wolf the sooner we can get back to what passes for normal around here.”

He pulled Derek down for a deep delicious kiss. “Hurry back.”

“So Wizards eh, how does that work? Are you born that way?”

Draco talked for a while, enjoying the audience and showing off a little. Harry butting in when he got too outrageous. They all heard the return of the first pair as Scott and Isaac ran up quickly.

“We found a scent and also a dead body, half eaten, hidden in the forest, we need Derek, now, and we should tell your dad Stiles.”

“Your father is a Werewolf?”

“No. The Sheriff. We’ll wait till Derek comes back.”

The sound of running as Derek returned “No trace.”

“We found a one and a body. What shall we do?”

Derek looked thoughtfully at the two wizards “If I can get him to show himself can you catch him?”

Harry and Draco nodded “Yes.”

“Then we catch him, and then inform the Sheriff about the body. It will be probably be blamed on an animal attack.”

“Scott you come with us just in case. Isaac stay here with Stiles. If we don’t come back by morning you call your Dad, ok?”

He grabbed Stiles shirt and pulled him towards him kissing him firmly.

“How far is it?”

“Around four miles north, it’s a pity you can’t shift, running would be quicker.”

Harry went round to the back of the rental and pulled out two walking sticks which he quickly transformed into brooms, he passed one to Draco who sat astride it.

“You shift, we’ll fly. We’ll follow you.” 

In a short while they were near the place where Scott had found the dead body and Harry went for a closer look.

“Yes it’s Torbin Greyback’s work alright. He won’t be far.”

“If he gets your scent he’ll run off, keep downwind, I’ll find him.” Said Derek.

The two wizards and Scott settled down out of sight and smell as Derek let out a howl aiming to bring the other wolf to fight him.

He had tried for the third time before he could sense another wolf presence. He waited till the other wolf got closer enough then howled again challenging him to a fight. Derek had faith in himself and his strength but the size and the ferociousness of the feral wolf made him step back.

Draco and Harry stepped forward and curses flew through the air and felled the giant beast.

“I meant to capture him for trial, not kill him.” Harry looked disappointed.

“There was no way he was going to come quietly. You can see the kind of person he was. We did what we had to do. Think of the people we have saved.” Draco patted Harry’s shoulder.

Derek moved closer. “He would have caused us a lot of harm and damaged many lives. Thank you.”

He put his hand out to shake Harry’s first then Draco’s. 

“What will we do with the body?”

“Well if we tell the Sheriff about both bodies he’ll figure out an explanation. We better keep you both out of it we’ll say Scott and I found them while we were training.”

Harry and Draco nodded” Thank you.”

They headed back to the house and Draco asked” Training for what?”

“Lacrosse, Stiles and me play for the school. We’ve used the Derek training story before. The Sheriff was a bit suspicious of Derek.”

“Whose fault was that?” Derek growled.

“Well we’re all friends now. Some of us more friendly than others.” Scott retorted cheekily earning a cuff round his ear from his Alpha.

They were soon back at the house and explained to the others what had happened and what they were going to do next.

“We should all go together. It will be more believable, my dad is hardly likely to think I killed someone.”

They headed off to the Sheriff’s office. 

“We might be a long time make yourselves at home.”

Harry and Draco took a look round the big rambling house with its burnt out rooms.

“Is this how Muggles live? It’s quite bleak isn’t it?”

“No not all Muggles. I think Derek hasn’t felt motivated to bring it back to life until now. He’s begun to improve things downstairs at least.”

“Because of Stiles?”

“Yes I think so.”

“He doesn’t live here?”

“No he’s still young, still at school, the love is there though you can see that.”

“It all comes down to love. Do you think… Remus?”

“Would have been able to control himself if he hadn’t been separated from Sirius for so long?”

“Yes.”

“Maybe. Then when he met Tonks it was too late. Sad really.”

“The gloom in this house is depressing. We could help them warm it up a little.”

Harry smiled, Draco offering to help someone was a source of delight. “We need help, KREACHER” he shouted.

There was a crack and a house elf clothed in an old rag appeared before them.

“Master.”

He bowed his head at Harry but almost bent double in front of Draco.

“Master Malfoy, Prince of the house of Black. Why have you brought Kreacher here to this…?”

Kreacher we need your help. This house belongs to..”

“Muggles.”

“Friends.”

“Werewolves.”

“Friends.”

“We need you to make it into a home.”

Kreacher looked appalled and tearful, “Master will not be living here, Kreacher has a good home for master. Come back. Come back.”

“We are going to come back. We are only going to stay tonight. You know why we came. We have found who we were looking for. We only want to make this place more comfortable to help our friends.”

“Master should have said so. Kreacher will fix everything.”

An hour later the house was transformed. Floors had been polished rugs put down, luxurious drapes hung at all the windows, comfortable chairs had been provided and a delicious smell of cooking was wafting from the kitchen.

Derek and the others had had a hard time with the Sheriff but as all four stuck to their story he had sent them off home. Scott had taken Isaac to his house for the night.

Derek was silent in the car, Stiles had asked if he could stay the night and Derek had nodded as if he just couldn’t be bothered to argue.

Entering the house they were amazed at the changes. Fires had been lit and lamps were giving off a warm glow. In front of the fire stood a small round table holding a silver coffee pot with cream and sugar and a decanter sparkling in the firelight filled with some kind of spirit.  
They entered the kitchen to find an odd creature stirring a large pot on the stove. The table was laden with all kinds of food.

“Who…What….?”

“Master. The Werewolf and the Muggle are here. I shall serve dinner now.”

Harry and Draco came downstairs. They had showered and changed into clean clothes. 

“I hope you don’t mind us tidying up a bit.”

Derek shook his head dumbstruck. Stiles looked around with an enormous smile on his face.

“If this is magic I’m all for it.”

“Thank Kreacher our house elf. He did it all.”

Kreacher fed them a wonderful feast, refilling their plates and glasses until they could eat no more. The warmth and the good food had an effect on Derek and he began to talk of his childhood in the house and the good times he’d had with his family.

When they had been chased from the kitchen so Kreacher could clean up he moved across to shake the elf’s hand.

“I had forgotten this used to be a happy house. Thank you.”

They all moved to sit by the fire and Draco poured coffee and Firewhisky for all of them.

“You know Harry I think this is my mother’s silver tea set.”

Harry laughed.” Well we did ask Kreacher to make us at home. Don’t worry he’ll put it back.” 

The warmth of the fire and the large amount of food eaten made them all sleepy and Derek lifted his feet up onto the couch and pulled Stiles into his arms. Lying wrapped up in each other they both drifted off to sleep.

Harry pulled a cover over them then turned to kiss Draco. “We could go home now. We’ve done what we came for. I can leave them a note.”

“Yes please I’m longing to sleep in my own bed.”

“Our own bed.”

Draco smiled and pulled Harry closer kissing him until he was breathless. “Our own bed.”

 

Stiles woke wrapped in Derek’s arms. He kissed him awake licking his lips and plundering his mouth.  
Derek held him tight kissing him back. He lifted his head taking in all the sounds and scents of the house.

“I think they’ve gone.”

“It did happen then? It feels like a dream.”

“They left the drapes.”


End file.
